Daily Expenses Window
HAM introduces a new interface element called the "Daily Expenses" window, which projects the amount of money you spend every day on facility use, militia upkeep, and merc contracts. History The Jagged Alliance 2 strategic interface has two small windows showing financial data. The first shows your current account balance. The second shows a projected income from all controlled mines. Keeping track of EXPENSES, however, is very difficult. The only way to know how much money you are spending on average to keep your mercs can only be found by calculating their contracts by hand. Therefore, if you want to know whether you need to take another mine to be able to pay all your guys, or whether you are making enough money to hire more characters, is to do all the maths yourself. HAM 3.6 - Daily Expenses Projection HAM 3.6 introduces a new financial display just below the Daily Income window. It shows a projection of your daily expenses, taking into account several possible factors: #Money spent on operating facilities. #Money spent on militia upkeep. #Payment to mercs who work on a fixed daily salary #Payment to mercs who work on daily, weekly, or bi-weekly contracts Factors #3 and #4 are only taken into account depending on your current INI settings. Facility Operating Costs With the introduction of the HAM 3.6 facility system, some facilities now cost an hourly amount of money to operate. These facilities usually give some proportionally important bonus for the money you spend. This is factored into the projected expenses on a 15x basis. I.E. if you operate a facility that costs $100 per hour, the expenses window will display "$1500". This is because the average merc can only operate a facility for 15 hours a day, sleeping the rest of the time. Some mercs can work longer hours, while some mercs can work less, but the window will always show a projection based on a 15 hour cycle. Militia Daily Upkeep :Main article: ''[[Militia Upkeep Costs|''Militia Upkeep Costs]] HAM 3.6 also introduces an optional daily upkeep cost per militia member. The more militia you have under your employ, the more money you will need to pay to keep them employed. Running out of money to pay them will result in some (or all) militia disbanding automatically. The expenses window shows a projection based on the number of militia you have at any given time. However, at the end of the day you only pay for those militia members who were actually in service for the past 24 hours, so the actual payment may be more or less than the stated amount. Daily Merc Salaries Some mercenaries have a fixed daily cost. This includes some of the Arulco recruitable NPCs, and all mercenaries from the M.E.R.C company. The former are paid every day as long as you can afford it. The latter are paid whenever you feel like it (although they will leave if you fall behind on payment). Regardless, the daily expenses window will tally up all these daily salaries. The INI setting associated with this feature can turn merc salary calculation off. Contract Merc Salaries Mercs from the A.I.M company are recruited based on contracts, so you actually pay all of your money in advance. However, by dividing the amount paid by the length of the contract it is possible to project a daily salary. Again, while this is factored into the daily expenses window, you do not actually pay daily (you pay up-front when the contract is signed/extended). Factoring this into the expenses is just a good way to compare the money you pay with the money you earn. Please note that contracts cost a different amount depending on their length. I.E. a short contract costs more on average than a long contract. Therefore, the program has to extrapolate daily income differently depending on how much you actually paid. To do this, it relies on the LATEST contract you've signed with the mercenary. The INI setting associated with this feature can turn merc salary calculation off. INI Settings There is one setting for this feature, in JA2_Options.INI. INCLUDE_CONTRACTS_IN_EXPENSES_DISPLAY